Unbroken
by CountingNumbers
Summary: Rose's POV after Bella's capture with James. R/B. Dark. Probable happy times ahead in the next installment. R/R or tell me to shut up. xD


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters or the song that this story is based off of. This is a companion piece to my other one shot, Unpredictable. For those who have read it, the theme is** ** _Russian Roulette by Rihanna_** **. All credit of that story goes to S. Meyer and the people who wrote that song.**

 **This story is based off the song** ** _Love the Way You Lie Pt. 2 by Eminem and Rihanna._**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 _On the first page, of our story, the future seemed so bright._

 _Then this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised._

 _Even angels have their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extremes._

 _But you'll always be my hero._

 _Even though you've lost your mind._

"You stupid fucking bitch!"

"I fucking hate you!"

"You dirty ass cunt!"

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Baby, I'm sorry, please, I didn't mean those things I said. I don't know what came over me. Please, baby, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Didn't you fucking hear me, you fucking bitch?!"

…

That's what I hear, day in and day out. All by the same person who I love. I made a vow to her. To love her for all eternity, 'til our last dying breath.

The violence. The abuse.

Most people say that I'm an idiot for still staying with her. Why put myself through this in the end? What was the end game?

The fact of the matter is, I'm addicted to her. I'm addicted to the person who use to smile, and say the sweetest things in my ear. The woman who use to make me feel like I was the entire universe. The person who use to hold me tight at night and promised to never leave me. I'm addicted to the person who I married.

Everything is fine until that first drink. The moment before that drink, she's my Bella again. The girl with the beautiful smile, with that look that can make my knees go weak. My breath catch in my throat and make me feel like my nerve endings are on fire

But when she slams it back, and that first drink is quickly followed by a second and third by quick succession, I become public enemy number one.

At this point, I try to avoid her anger. I'm perfectly quiet. Waiting for her to pass out in our bed. So I can change her into something comfortable and go sleep in the guest bedroom. Sometimes this works, she wake up in the morning, panting, her voice raw from her nightmares. Her tear stained cheeks, her tangled hair, her clothes a mess. She's begging for me to come hold her, tell her it's okay. That it was just a dream. It wasn't real, not anymore.

Other times, my quietness enrages her. She wants, no needs, the yelling. The verbal back and forth. The challenge that only I can give her. Most times, she yells and screams at me. She's never once hit me. I know she would never stoop that low. She also knows that is my breaking point. After I meet her challenge, she calms down. She's a shadow of my wife in her drunken gaze. Sometimes that's it. She goes to bed, and passes out. After apologizing multiple times. Swearing to never do it again. That she'll get better.

Then there's the times that it's never enough. She can go on all night. We have nothing breakable left in the house. She's already broken them all. Except for the glass picture frames of us.

 _Now there's gravel, in our voices._

 _Glass is shattered from the fight._

 _In this tug of war, you'll always win._

 _Even when I'm right._

 _'_ _Cause you feed me fables, from your hands._

 _With violent words, and empty threats._

 _And it's sick that all these battles, are what keeps me satisfied…_

….

It all started when we rescued her from that vile James.

We had just barged into the room when the revolver at her temple clicked. She was shattered, she immediately dropped the gun and started crying and shivering. Emmett sprinted over to James and held him down, while I ran to Bella and held her while she cried and screamed. I could tell that she had lost significant weight from her capture. Her clothes had holes and were filthy.

It had taken months of therapy to even get her to be able to talk with my family and I. Even we don't have full disclosure of what all went on. All we know is that she was playing Russian Roulette with her captor but from what she says in her sleep, it was more than that. All she's said was that "those two rounds were the most awful moments of my life".

Sometimes, she doesn't drink. For brief, fleeting moments of time she's the woman I fell in love with all those years ago when we were reckless teenagers in high school. Bella was my knight in skin tight jeans, seeing past my beauty and always sticking up for me when the other girls called me a no good skank. She was the one, I knew it the moment she beat the shit out of some drunk guys who were trying to rape me under the bleachers at a football game. She held me while I cried, telling me that they were ten times better than what anybody else thinks and that she thought I was beautiful.

 _So maybe I'm, a masochist,_

 _I try to run, but I don't wanna ever leave._

 _'_ _Til the walls, are goin' up with smoke,_

 _With all our memories….._

...

She doesn't go out anymore. She refuses to talk with our family. Bella is so ashamed. She now thinks herself weak. Weak for no preventing her capture. Weak for the drink. Too weak to deserve me. I tell her that she's the strongest woman in the world. The absolute love of my life. But then she shakes me off, saying that "I deserve better. I'm not better than those stupid jocks'. And the cycle begins again.

 _Our love is crazy,_

 _We're nuts, but I refuse counsellin',_

 _This house is too huge._

 _If you move out, I'll burn all two-thousand square feet of it to the ground,_

 _Ain't shit you can do about it._

 _"_ _Cause with you, I'm in my fuckin' mind._

 _Without you, I'm out it._

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

 _But that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

 _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

 _But that's alright because I love the way you lie,_

 _Love the way you lie…_

 **And there it is! I'm not sure that this is the final little segment. Let me know if y'all want me and give me a song suggestion if you want. xD**

 **Until next time.**

 **Stay golden,**

 **C.N.**


End file.
